Sano y salvo
by Resa J.E
Summary: Basado en la cancion de Taylor Swift "safe&sound"   -No me dejes aquí sola- mi voz parece una súplica...- Peeta no te vayas...no te vayas nunca, no ahora que se que estas sano y salvo,que estas a mi lado. -Estamos-dice


Sano y salvo

No puedo creerlo, aun no puedo creer que todo termino que pronto las arenas serán destruidas y que los Juegos del hambre ya no se volverán a llevar a cabo. Salgo de la casa justo donde unos días atrás me encontré a Peeta plantando primroses, me siento enfrente de ellas viéndolas como empiezan a florecer y la culpa me comienza a atormentar por no haber podido llegar a su lado a tiempo me hubiese gustado que la última palabra que sus labios formaron no fuera mi nombre, nadie me dijo de quien fue la bomba que la mato pero eso ya no importa , ya nada puede regresarme a mi hermana, de pronto me doy cuenta de que las lagrimas han comenzado a caer por mi rostro justo como lo han hecho últimamente no solo durante el día si no también durante la noche cuando las pesadillas atacan y me hacen despertar haciéndome voltear a todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a Peeta acostado a mi lado y me doy cuenta de que el no está de que sigue manteniendo distancia a causa de que aun tiene aquellos flashback falsos que aparecen de repente. Lo extraño, y no solo porque él sea la cura a mis pesadillas si no porque en algún momento entre el Vasallaje y la rebelión me di cuenta de que llevo tiempo necesitándolo, queriéndolo solo que los sentimientos no se aventuraban a salir, por temor a perderlo.

-Peeta- susurro, mientras cientos de imágenes de nosotros juntos llegan a mi mente, me recuesto en el pasto esperando a que caiga la noche veo como el sol se empieza a poner y cierro mis ojos dejando que las lagrimas corran libremente a través de mi rostro cada lagrima que caen son para alguien las primeras son para Prim, después Rue, Cinna, Finnick, Madge, para todos aquellos que murieron y no pudieron ver un Panem libre, sin juegos, las lagrimas que le siguen a estas son para Peeta que a pesar de encontrarse con vida ha sufrido mucho y todo por mi culpa . Escucho unos pasos acercándose a donde yo estoy pero no quiero abrir los ojos, quiero estar sola, cuando estos se detienen justo a mi lado una voz dice mi nombre.

-Katniss- es él, suena preocupado- Katniss ¿Estás bien?- No contesto, lo escucho levantarse y comenzar a caminar.

-No me dejes aquí sola- mi voz parece una súplica y de hecho lo es- Peeta no te vayas

Él no me contesta pero lo escucho regresar y sentarse a mi lado y comienza a acariciar mi cabello sin decir nada, las lágrimas que comenzaban a parar vuelven a aparecer con el simple contacto de su mano sobre mi cabeza, de pronto quita su mano y lo escucho alejarse un poco de mi, cuando abro los ojos lo encuentro recargado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados intentando encontrar algo con lo que aferrarse.

-¿Peeta?- me acerco a pesar de que se que puede hacerme daño de pronto sus ojos se abren mostrándome ese azul que siempre me ha mantenido en calma que me demuestran que no intenta matarme.

-Un día, antes de que nos llevaran a la arena del Vasallaje estábamos en el tejado del centro de entrenamiento yo estaba acariciando tu cabello y tú te quedaste dormida sobre mi regazo, te desperté para ver la puesta de sol, ¿Real o no?

-Real- conteste recordaba bien ese momento- Tu me dijiste que querías congelar ese momento y vivir siempre en él y si lo recuerdas es porque si lo guardaste- Su rostro se relajo justo como lo hacía cada que le ayudaba a esclarecer algún recuerdo, sin siquiera esperarlo sus brazos me rodean y me aprietan contra él haciéndome recordar cómo se sentía estar abrazados

-¿Por qué llorabas?- pregunta contra mi oído

- Yo…- mi voz se quebró, quería decirle como me sentía cuanto lo extrañaba, lo volví a abrazar más fuerte intentando transmitirle todo lo que sentía, pero a pesar de que no se me daban bien las palabras intente decirle lo mucho que lo necesitaba- Lloraba porque tengo miedo de volverte a perder de que un día en la mañana no estés que me dejes sola, Peeta yo…te necesito

-Katniss, no me voy a ir a ningún lado, a no ser que tú me pidas que me vaya- dice esto último en un susurro casi imperceptible

-No, no te vayas nunca, no ahora que se que estas sano y salvo, que estas a mi lado.

-Estamos- dice para después hacer que nuestros labios se rosen, esa llama que sentí alguna vez se vuelve a encender dentro de mí, porque sé que aunque no profundice ese tacto el va a estar conmigo siempre, que poco a poco romperemos esa distancia que Snow impuso con el veneno de las rastrevispulas y nos podremos enfrentar a lo que venga juntos.

Esa noche volvemos a dormir juntos, con nuestras manos entrelazadas porque si estamos juntos nada nos puede herir, nos protegemos el uno al otro y así es como siempre va a ser.

Es mi primer fic y aun no lo puedo creer porfavor no sean tan crueles conmigo ... Algun review...? ...


End file.
